Palabras mudas
by ktty.ccg
Summary: Levi Rivaille a perdido su cuerpo y hanji se queda sola, el alma de levi a jurado estar a su lado...
1. Tragedia

Disclaimer: shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece sino a hajime isayama.

**Este fic lo hice inspirándome en una canción de porta se llama: palabras mudas y entonces me puse a escribir esto y algunos párrafos contienen letra de la canción.**

**Saludes a levihanji fans. soy primeriza en esto de los fanfiction y querría saber si me pueden dar unos concejos para este fic. Gracias :D**

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 1: tragedia**

Todo estaba nublado, no sé dónde? Y como llegue aquí? Lo único que veía enfrente de mi era una luz de un sendero y allí vi un traga luz y me preguntaba debería seguirla? Hasta que escuche una voz que venía a lo lejos que decía mi nombre, era una voz conocía y que conocía hasta que me levante y la vi. Era hanji a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-l-levi…no me dejes…quédate…-susurraba mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida y heridas, mientras esta lloraba sin parar.

Levi solo la veía el frente suyo y no veía que ya había muerto.

-es que no ves que estoy aquí, querida loca- dijo tranquilo hasta que vio que estaba viendo su propio cuerpo tirado en el suelo y no la podía tocar.

-levi…porfavor…te amo… no me dejes…- decía susurrando al lado del cuerpo de levi que ya hacia muerto.

-no llores no te has quedado sola, me oyes?-le decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

Hasta que los dos oyeron sirenas de ambulancias que se acercaban a ellos.

-Levi por favor no me dejes…- todavía susurraba mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo.

Entonces levi se dio cuenta que ya no lo escuchaba, que se había quedado solo, qué su mundo se derrumbas en cuestión de segundos, en sus ojos solo veía que la mujer que amaba llorando en su cuerpo muerto y después solo expreso lo que tenía que decir.

-hanji perdóname por tantas cagadas que cometí viviendo junto a ti, en este instante ya te estoy anhelando, tantas cosas por decirte, tanto tiempo nos quedaba, cuando todo lo perdí me costó creer, puta vida injusta, no creí que todo lo que quiero lo puedo perder hasta que vi esto,joder dame una oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar solo pido un dia mas. Aunque me lo mesresco por que la culpa ha sido mia y Sali por la puerta sin decir que te quería.-las única palabras que han salido del corazón de levi desde que nacio, ya que había perdido lo que mas amaba en el mudo y era ''su hanji''.

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Review?...**


	2. No llores

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 2: no llores**

Eran las 10:00 de la noche y los paramédicos intentaban reaccionar a Levi mientras que Hanji lloraba a mil viendo como atendían a Levi. Hasta que vieron que dejaron de atender a Levi y llegaron hasta Hanji dándole la mala noticia.

-lo siento señorita pero desde hace varios minutos murió.- le dijo muy seriamente

Y Hanji comenzó a llorar más de lo que estaba de hace varios segundos y corrió hasta el cuerpo muerto. Levi se había quedado en shock viendo su propio cuerpo muerto y paro de shock cuando vino Hanji trato de consolarla pero recordó que era solo un alma viviendo desolado y perdido en el mundo.

-esto es mi culpa…- susurro. '' no es la mía'' pensó Levi en la situación.-lamento tanto que hallas terminado así por una discusión tan inútil, solo quiero decirte que tu calor ya no me llega a mí, la esperanza que tenía que llegaras a mi otra vez- dijo entre lágrimas.-veo que ya no estas y no podre estar en paz si tú te vas ya que eres el amor que llena mi alma y corazón, ya que no estas no podre vivir.- dijo desalentada.

-tranquila, aunque no me puedas tocar o ver y mis palabras se hallan quedado mudas, y te cuidare ya que eres mi vida… como no pude decirte que te amo antes de que pasara y como saldré de esta- dijo y no le importo si no la escuchaba ya que en palabras de él ese era una juramento.-yo te esperare mi amor.- dijo mientras veía llorar as a Hanji.

.

-tranquila Hanji, yo estoy aquí.- dijo la mejor amiga de Hanji.

- pero lo extraño, yo lo amo.- ante esas palabras riko se lanzó a ella a abrazarla y le dijo –sabes dicen por ahí que las almas de quien quieres tanto, no importa si ya ha muerto, está contigo hasta que te encuentres con el- dijo tratándole de tranquilizarla.- enserio, entonces donde esta?-dijo la castaña con media sonrisa en la boca.

- bueno, no losé… pero sé que Levi te está cuidando- dijo la peli plateada.

-pero riko, tú lo odias…-le dijo con una ceja levantada.

-bueno, lose, pero sé que él te ama y no te dejaría… aunque sea mi enemigo por quitarte la mayoría de tiempo por estar con él y no conmigo.

-tch, así que esta me está agradando- dijo Levi un poco molesto por ver tal escena.

-bueno ve a vestirte y vamos- dijo riko separándose y levantándose de Hanji.

- no quiero ir- dijo muy seriamente.

-Hanji, es el funeral de Levi tienes que ir.

- no es eso, Soló no quiero verlo partir así- dijo muy triste.

-pero al menos yo estaré a tu lado para consolarte.

-ok.-dijo hanji para hacerle caso a riko.

.

El funeral de Levi rivaille, era en un campo afuera llena de flores y muchas personas de negro, familiares y amigos personales. Hanji estaba en primera fila con riko, Nanaba, Eren, Mikasa, Erwin y su buen amigo Moblit. Todos estaban tristes por la partida de rivaille, menos Mikasa a ella solo le importa eren.

-todos de pie vamos a despedir a Levi rivaille.- dijo el padre Nick iniciando misa.

- porque a él, está loco.- le dijo riko a Hanji que estaba a su lado.

- era amigo de mi familia por años y se ha vuelto amigo mío, así que lo escogí a él.- dijo con pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hanji eres loca, inteligente, muy bella y una cuatro ojos, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la puta de tu amiga- dijo Levi parado al lado de Hanji.

-por cierto Nanaba por que no vino Mike.-dijo la chica de lentes.

- está muy enfermo y eso me preocupa.-dijo la rubia de pelo corto.

-llego el momento de despedir a levi rivaille, acérquense para darle el último adiós.-dijo el padre Nick.

- yo odio decir adiós.-susurro la castaña conteniendo lágrimas.

- este no es el adiós mon amour.

-de nuevo lo siento, yo odio las despedidas y lo sabias, yo por ahora te tengo que decir hasta pronto y que estas en mi corazón y aunque no me escuches te amo.- después de que dijo aquellas palabras se echó en un llanto eterno y no le importo si todo el mundo le creía loca, riko la saco antes de que se desmayara de tristeza.

-gracias por llevártela, antes de que pasara algo peor.-dijo mientras la seguía.

.

La cara de Hanji estaba muy pálida por llorar y no quería pararse entonces fue riko a la que llamo Nanaba para que la ayudara ya que es una que le contesto porque Mikasa no quería.

-que le hacemos está muy pálida y desgastada.-dijo riko

-porque no la llevamos a un doctor y de paso visitamos a Mike-dijo Nanaba

-está bien-dijo riko

- si tal vez me vendría bien una visita a mi buen amigo Mike.-dijo la castaña de lentes un poco feliz.

-por fin te pones de acuerdo en algo sin convencerte y rogarte, mi zoe.- decía Levi su lado

- vamos pues.- dijo Nanaba.

Todas salieron, Levi y Hanji no sabían que una santa nariz los iba a unir de nuevo, pero solo en ese momento Levi se disponía a cuidar a Hanji.

.

.

**Si lo sé es corto u.u, perdón por decirle puta a riko y no me maten.**

**Un saludo a levihanji fans :D y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Review?...**


	3. Dios bendiga esa nariz

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 3: Dios bendiga esa nariz**

Eran casi las 3:00 en la ciudad donde vivía Hanji , riko y Hanji se disponían a llegar al hospital, estaban caminando por la calle hasta que vieron una mujer que decía que veía y escuchaba espíritus obviamente la ignoraron, hasta que.

-señorita, usted tiene buena compañía…-señalando al lado de zoe.

-disculpe…-dijo confundida Hanji.

-que tiene buna compañía, él la debe amar mucho para seguirla así como esta…-dijo sorprendida.

-lo siento, no le entiendo, señora…-dijo más confundida.

Mientras que Levi todavía no creía que aquella mujer de cabellos largos y negros lo podía ver y escuchar solo le dijo –dile que la voy a cuidar hasta que se vea conmigo.-la mujer le hizo caso y le dijo a Hanji. – enserio, y entonces donde esta.- Hanji dijo en tono de burla.-esta al lado tuyo, ahora no lo puedes ver, pero yo puedo decirte como verl- la interrumpieron Nanaba y Riko sacando a Hanji de esa situación.

-No hables con ella está loca.-dijo riko a Hanji

-para ti todos están locos.-

-también creía eso mi zoe, ahora sé que todos piensan que están locos sino que no entendemos lo que quieren decir.-dijo Levi aun así que no lo escucharan menos la mujer que los veía a lo lejos.

-si cambias de opinión ven aquí, que te diré como encontrar lo perdido.-grito la mujer a zoe.

-lo hará quiera o no, además quiero venir acá para comunicarme con mi mujer- le dijo Levi a la mujer y aquella le respondió con una sonrisa.

.

Llegaron al hospital y revisaron a zoe y el médico le dijo que tenía baja de alimentación y por eso tenía la cara blanca, pero también le diagnostico agotamiento y llego a una conclusión que podría cambiarla, solo le dijo a riko lo que pasaba y ella quedo impactada por lo que le pasaba a zoe, Levi no escucho lo que tenía ya que estaba al lado de zoe y riko le mintió acerca de lo que le dijo al doctor.

-entonces que dijo el doctor.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-solo estas baja de alimentación, acaso no as comido?.-dijo angustiada la otra chica de lentes.

-ah, esto…es que no me ha dado hambre desde que murió Levi.-dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-es que estas loca, podrias morir por eso!.- le dijo gritando

-tranquila, solo tengo que comer…-dijo en voz baja, un poco preocupada por la acción de riko.-por cierto donde esta Nanaba-dijo zoe.

- esta con Mike.-le dijo está un poco furiosa.

-entonces vamos a visitarlo yo vine aquí por eso no.-dijo y luego dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro lo cual agrado mucho a riko y levi.

Las dos chicas y Levi, salieron a ver Mike mientras que levi se preguntaba.

-que le habrá dicho ese puto doctor para que la idiota de su amiga gritara así, tch , porque no la seguí…-se dijo en si hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Mike.

.

-hola Mike, que tienes?.-dijo Hanji.

-tiene gripe aguda nada grave, pero podría empeorar si se expuesta al frio de este tiempo.-interrumpió Nanaba.

-Dios, espero que mejores…-dijo Hanji y ante eso riko recordó lo que le dijo médico.

- Nanaba podríamos hablar afuera por favor.-Nanaba asintió y salieron de la habitación.

Hanji se sentó en una silla al lado de Mike, ella estaba con los cabellos sueltos al hombro, sin maquillaje haciendo que se vea natural, abrigo de color beis que llegaba hasta las rodillas y que se apegaba a su cuerpo haciendo ver su mediano pecho y sus apretadas caderas, un pantalón de cuero que hacía ver los grandes de sus piernas y unas botas de cuero color negro, una bufanda del mismo color y unas gafas un poco elegantes.

-estas apetitosa pequeña zoe, Levi ya te hubiera llevado a la cama, lástima que…-la miro un poco triste

-tienes razón Mike, pero no puedo tocarla.-dijo con el ceño fruncido por el comentario de ''apetitosa'' en una esquina de la habitación

-tranquilo, veo que no voy a poder superar esto pronto pero lo hare y veo que tu perversión no ha cambiado.-dijo mirando el suelo.

Hubo un silencio como para la eternidad, hasta que mike olio algo hasta ver la esquina donde estaba Levi y dijo un poco confundido – Levi que no estás muerto…-

-Mike de quien hablas?-dijo confundida ante el comentario

-que Levi está aquí, Hanji zoe – dijo mirándole seria

-que eso es imposible mike…-dijo sin poder creerle

-pues créelo mi zoe, porque estoy aquí contigo como lo jure…-dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos cuerpos

-créelo Hanji, mi nariz nunca ha fallado.-dijo serio y con una voz muy convincente

Hasta que Hanji recordó aquella mujer, no lo podía creer que ya le creía así que salió de esa habitación hacia aquella mujer, salió enfrente de Nanaba y riko y no le importo si le decían que volviera, hasta que llego a aquel callejón y no la encontró, ahora que sabía que Levi estaba a su lado y lo quería ver,una vez más se sintió sola ,desolada y rompió en llanto , hasta que escucho a un hombre venir.

.

.

**Bueno aquí el 3 capítulo de palabras mudas, espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**Un saludo a levihanji fans.**

**Esto es lo que hice inspirándome un poco de las canciones que me recomendaron y dedicado a:**

**Karlaa copper**

**Antonio soto**

**Victoria moya**

**Carolina parra**

**Dana laza**

**Hasta el próximo cap**

**Review?...**


	4. consuelo

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 4: consuelo**

Entre lágrimas Hanji recordaba aquellas situaciones, salidas, recuerdos y discusiones con Levi entre ello se abraza a si misma ya que extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, su fuerte pecho en que solía recostarse. Sabía que estaba al lado pero quería verlo, tocar decirle la palabra más difícil de decir ''perdón'' se decía una y otra vez hasta que grito con todas sus fuerzas –PERDON LEVI, SOLO QUIERO VERTE UNA VEZ MAS…- no le importaba nada más en ese momento.

-tranquila mi amor, nos veremos pronto, solo no llores, a mí me emputa que hagas eso.-susurrándole, pero una vez no lo podía escuchar.

Hasta que vino un hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules,con ropa de invierno y americano la cogio detrás para que no se callera.

-solo quiero verlo Erwin…-dijo mientras que era cargada por el hombre.

-tranquila, tal vez yo podría ayudarte.-dijo en el oído de zoe.

-no, yo estoy un poco mal, solo necesitó ver a un amigo.-dijo esta

-a quién?.

-ojala que este pendejo no se meta en mi camino o terminara mal…

.

-porque el padre Nick, está loco.

-porque todo el mundo cree que está loco, solo exagera las cosas.

-hola zoe, que te trae el día de hoy.-dijo presentándose a ella.

-bueno vine, para hablarte de una locura que me paso hoy.-dijo en tono triste

-está bien cuéntame.

.

-padre Nick, como amiga tuya te digo que el alma de Levi sigue por aquí, sé que está al lado mío y lo quiero ver- en esas palabras Hanji comenzó a llorar – tocarlo, decirle ''lo siento'', yo solo quiero eso, tienes que creerme y dime como superar esto por favor, como mi amigo.-al dejar de decir esas duras palabras para ella se pone a mirar a su amigo con esos enormes ojos lindos con lágrimas alrededor.

-pequeña, vaya que estas dolida porque tú no eres así, tu eres muy excéntrica y alegré y por eso te ayudare.

-imagínate como estaré yo, por hacerle este daño a mi zoe.-dijo levi al lado.

-y que tengo que hacer padre Nick.-dijo

-tienes que rezarle a Dios para que él tome su forma humana otra vez y te deje estar con él, pero veo que ya te está dejando.-dijo en forma de explicación muy seria.

Tanto Hanji como Levi fruncieron el ceño de no entender y ambos se decían en si ''que quiere decir''.

-vamos zoe, Nanaba y riko están esperando afuera.- dijo Erwin

- está bien- dijo Hanji sin entender lo que le dijo su amigo.

Levi estaba a punto de seguir a Hanji pero el padre Nick lo detuvo.

-Levi, te explicare lo que tienes que hacer para recuperarla.

- ¿sabes dónde estoy?-preguntó

-no, pero te escucho.

-¿qué tengo que hacer para recuperarla?

-escucha con mucha atención y no creas que es una estupidez y cree si quieres otra vez el amor de zoe.-dijo en tono serio y Levi solo se puso a escuchar sin tener en cuenta a zoe.

-tsk, escucho, sacerdote de mierda.

- tienes que comunicarte con alguien que te vea y escuche, después ven aquí con Hanji y los meteré en un estanque llena de agua bendita y la beberás luego tienes que pensar tu propósito claro y puro y tu cuerpo regresara a la normalidad y te quedaras con ella y si no puedes comunicarte con ella solo dejala, está bien?.-termino todo mirando en el lugar exacto donde estaba Levi.

-tch, aunque crea que es una verdadera estupidez, te creeré, porque solo quiero estar con ''mi hanji''

.

Erwin y Hanji a saber el llamado de riko fueron al punto de encuentro en auto mientras hablaban.

-¿Hanji estas bien?-le dijo Erwin ya que la veía agotada

-sí, solo necesito descansar…-dijo con un poco.

-Hanji tal vez deberías olvidarte de Levi y vivir tu vida mejor.

-que estás loco Erwin yo a ese hombre lo ame con mi corazón y alma.-dijo gritándole a Erwin en media carretera.

-pero ya se fue.-mirándola a los ojos- yo puedo cuidarte.-le tomo la mano.

-me estas proponiendo que sea tu novia.-dijo en voz baja

-sí, ahora dime, sí o no?

-Levi esta mi lado pero no lo escucho, ni lo veo. Te deberé 2 disculpas mi amor pero ahora estoy muy mal con tu muerte y tengo que seguir mi vida- pensó y luego de 3 minutos respondió – si, quisiera ser tu novia.

-está bien, solo no llores mas.- apretó más la mano de zoe.

.

Llegaron a una cafetería que le encantaba a hanji, riko la conocía muy bien.

-tranquila, yo no moriré.-dijo Erwin a hanji

-si.

Entraron a la cafetería y se veía a Nanaba y a riko en una mesa las cuales ellas hacían señas para que fueran y ellos hicieron caso a eso y se sentaron en frente de ellas.

-Hanji porque saliste así y porque están así de juntos.- pregunto riko un poco molesta por lo que paso hace 2 horas.

-Hanji se hizo mi novia.-dijo Erwin y miro a hanji y esta solo asintió.

-Hanji zoe enserio?- decía riko un poco preocupada ya que ella amaba mucho a Levi

- te dije que lo superaría, amiga.-dijo tranquila en el pecho de Erwin

De ahí ya Nanaba y riko pensaron lo que le dijo el doctor pixis de la enfermedad que tenía Hanji y ya como Erwin iba ser su novio tenían que decírselo, ya que hanji no podía saberlo todavía.

-Hanji puedes ir por la orden.-dijo Nanaba interrumpiendo el silencio de segundos

-pero yo todavía no eh ordenado.-dijo confundida

-ordenamos sus cafés favoritos mientras venían.-dijo riko para que Hanji se fuera y le funcionó a la perfección.

-Erwin tenemos que decirte que tiene Hanji en estos momentos y solo tú puedes ayudarla.- dijo riko en voz baja y Erwin no entendía hasta que se lo dijeron todo y termino impactado por aquella noticia.

Al fin Hanji trajo los lates calientes y solo Hanji un café frio. Después de salir de la cafetería todos se sacaron fotos que solo lo hacían por diversión y todos se fueron a casa al fin.

.

Levi había llegado a casa de Hanji no sabía dónde estaba pero le preocupaba y le molestaba al mismo tiempo tenía un mal presentimiento y el abrir de una puerta le saco de sus pensamientos y fue haberla y la encontró viendo fotos mientras este se recostaba en el marco de la puerta en brazos cruzados contemplado a Hanji y esta se dejó caer en la cama después de verlas. Levi le dio curiosidad las fotos porque después de verlas Hanji echó a llorar y obvio al verlas eran fotos de Hanji y de el y lo hacía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Pero al seguir viendo las fotos encontró unas en particular le llamo la atención una estaba Erwin con su querida Hanji y dijo para si – ese idiota, se entró en mi puto camino- al ver que Hanji seguía despierta fue a ella y le dijo.- que mierda hacías que el puto de Erwin Smith, que carajos hacían mientras que yo buscaba a una persona que nos uniera y ahora me siento tan pendejo por hacer esa mierda, que carajos te pasa?!.-paro hasta que se puso a concluir que ella de todas maneras ya no lo escuchaba y que ella estaba reconstruyendo su vida. Y este en fin le dijo..

-lagrimas caían en nuestras fotos, seré un retrato corto que cure tu corazón roto y aunque me joda vete con otro que cuide de ti, vive, pero tan solo te pido que no me olvides, recuerdo esa discusión. En la lluvia hay fe y mi tiempo se aparado no veo mi reflejo pero si recuerdos que han pasado y las veo junto a ti que estas a mi lado ahora con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran.-con solo esas palabras, le inserto un beso de labio a labio tan apasionado y candente que Hanji creyó que era un sueño ya que Levi nunca lo haría con tanto sentimiento, sus lenguas luchaban por el control de la boca de algunos de los 2 pero lastimosamente a la mitad Levi ya no estaba.

Levi se iba lentamente de la casa de Hanji y se preguntó '' como pude tocarla en ese momento'' y paro a la mitad del camino.

.

.

**Fuu – cae rendida- lo que pude hacer en hora y media después de una actualizacion… eh aquí el capítulo 4 de palabras mudas.**

**Un saludo a levihanji fans :D**

**Este fic es dedicado a: **

**Carolina parra y a sara …que lo gocen ;)**

**Hasta el próximo cap…**

**Review?...**


	5. Depresión

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 5: depresión **

Levi estaba seguro de que iba a dejarla, pero después de ese beso, no pudo resistirse a dejarla. Además de que iba a descubrir que enfermedad tiene Hanji, no iba a dejarla sabiendo que iba mal.

Después de regresar de nuevo solo la vio dormir, no iba a ser el dueño de su vida pero al menos la iba dejar sabiendo que está bien.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hanji se levantó con duda de que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior, solo recordaba ese beso y cada vez que lo recordaba se tocaba los labios hasta que el tocado de una puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hola Hanji, puedo pasar.-pregunto riko

-si claro.-dijo con voz un poco ronca

-qué te pasa es como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-Hanji a escuchar esas palabras la miro muy extraña lo cual lo noto riko .-¿y esa cara?.

-ah, solo estoy un poco cansada solo es eso.-dejo la mirada en el suelo.

-si no te creo, vamos al centro comercial Erwin va a ir.- en esas palabras Levi solo maldijo en lo bajo por quitarle a lo que más amaba y peor de que él se halla rendido.

-claro porque, no?.-dijo hanji con una sonrisa

-me gusta que estés feliz.-dijo riko con una sonrisa

-a mí también.-dijo Levi al ver la acción.

.

Llegaron al centro comercial y vieron unas cuantas cosas y llegaron a un restaurante a comer, Erwin solo miraba a Hanji por lo que le dijo riko ayer no dejaba de pensar eso. Saber que Hanji tenía depresión por la muerte de levi y eso podría matarla, además de que él podría sacarla de eso y darle pastillas al escondido se le hacía muy pesado.

-Hanji, como estas?.-le pregunto Erwin preocupado.

-bien.-dijo desgasta

-Hanji puedo decirte una cosa, pero no lloraras.-dijo apretándole la mano

-claro, entre los dos no hay secretos, verdad?.

-puedes que tengas depresión y morir por aquello.-dijo serio

Levi quedo sorprendido y abrió los ojos mucho, después de esa noticia no iba a dejar a Hanji en ese estado, iba reencontrase con ella pero no podía verla con una enfermedad que la mataba lentamente y además de que la enfermedad era causado por él.

-lose.-dijo con normalidad

-¿cómo que lo sabes?.-dijo riko

-me dio curiosidad porque me habías gritado así, entonces antes de salir del hospital le pregunté al doctor pixis que tenía y me lo dijo. Además de mis grandes ojeras alrededor de mis ojos, no tener apetito y llorar a menudo, ya sospechaba esto.-dijo sin mirar a los ojos a nadie

- ya veo, pero no te vayas más de eso.

-que quieres decir riko, no entiendo.-dijo confundida hanji

-dicen que la depresión puede llegar a que la persona se mate.

-me estás diciendo que me voy a suicidar.-frunciendo el ceño

-si.

- acaso estas demente – se levantó de la mesa- eres mi amiga como crees que voy a ser eso?.- después de eso salió corriendo de ahí.

.

Hanji zoe, matándose por una simple enfermedad, no podía créelo, así que salió corriendo hasta su casa, era largo el camino pero no le importo y en el camino fue pensando, porque tenía depresión?, porque salía con Erwin?, porque no intento comunicarse con Levi?, porque no quería estar más en este mundo?. Encontró todas esas respuestas al llegar a casa y se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

-tengo depresión por la muerte de Levi, soy novia de Erwin Smith porque necesito consuelo y él es el perfecto para eso, no intento comunicarme con Levi porque lo deje amar?.- en la última palabra sonó como pregunta, al escucharse decir eso fue por una cuchilla de la cocina.

-al fin de cuentas riko tenía razón.-solo dibujo una sonrisa triste en su cara

Levi al llegar solo vio a Hanji con la cuchilla en su muñeca y este le dijo.-joder Hanji, un día me prometiste que no lo harías.-era un momento desesperado Levi no sabía qué hacer y solo hizo un ruido que hizo que Hanji soltara la cuchilla y fuera a ver que paso.

Al ir al lugar de los hechos encontró una taza quebrada, Levi solo la vio recogiendo la taza ya hecha pedazos y vio esas grandes ojeras en sus ojos, la iba mirar de frente pero Hanji se asustó por ver una sombra en frente de ella y esta grito. Hasta que paro al ver a Levi en el espejo del al lado, Levi también se volteo a mirar cuando que tenía las características que cuando había muerto, se miró las manos llenas de sangre de ahí volteo a hanji que lloraba a ver levi otra vez pero le recordaba que ya había muerto.

-me lo prometiste Hanji, porque lo hiciste?.-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-quería volver a verte y un noviazgo sin amor es más que un consuelo.

-está bien, pero que no pase de nuevo.-después ambos sonrieron

Levi de un momento a otro la abrazo y le dijo.-no quiero verte más cerca de ese idiota.-y Hanji solo respondió.-tranquilo mi amor no volverá a pasar ya que te debo dos disculpas.-se quedaron abrazados por horas hasta que Levi rompió el silencio

– vamos con el idiota de tu amigo para que me regrese.

-ok mi amor.-dijo Hanji.

De ahí fueron donde el padre Nick como se los había dicho y al llegar.

.

.

**Gracias por sus reviews me hacen sentir feliz :') y gracias a FJ Ale-chan por lo de la ortografía. **

**Un saludo a levihanji fans :D**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Review?...**


	6. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 6: reencuentro**

Cuando llegaron ahí, no encontraron al padre Nick.

-eh, disculpe, donde está en padre Nick?-dijo la chica de lentes.

-está en el patio trasero, dijo que si venia usted que vayan ahí.-dijo el ayudante de nick

-gracias.-dijo, después los dos corrieron donde el chico dijo

.

Cuando llegaron vieron al padre Nick junto un estanque llena de agua solo que esta tenía un color diferente a todas las demás.

-vaya, que demoraron en venir.-dijo en tono burlón

-tuvimos muchos problemas, lo siento.-dijo Hanji.

Hanji y Levi solo veían agua en frente de ellos y el primero en entrar fue Levi, pero algo pasaba Levi solo vea los pecados, discusiones y cosas malas que ha hecho en todo su vida. Hasta que recordó lo que le dijo el padre Nick: ''tienes que pensar tu propósito claro y puro y tu cuerpo regresara a la normalidad'' Levi estaba a punto de pensar hasta que Hanji se metió también y esta se veía confundida hasta que sintió la mano de Levi en la suya, jamás le había alegrado una situación como lo que estaba pasando.

Solos ellos dos en el agua y la luz del sol entrado haciendo un traga luz en medio de los dos, y estos solo se abrazaban lentamente, Hanji solo estaba pensando que recupero lo perdido y Levi pensaba que había reconstruido su alma aunque no lo pareciera, Hanji a tal situación echo a llorar aunque sus lágrimas son grandes el agua las hacia pequeñas.

Hasta que por fin sin romper el abrazo que habían esperado desde hace tres meses estar juntos, dos días otro beso apasionante, y una hora para otro abrazo largo que hizo que Levi pensara que lo que quería en ese momento era estar con Hanji toda su vida y no importar qué ya lo creyeran muerto porque con Hanji se sentía vivo.

Después de eso Levi recordó que tenía que recuperar su cuerpo y bebió el agua, por fin su cuerpo de nuevo y paso algo que jamás Hanji se hubiera imaginado, Levi estaba sonriendo enfrente de ella y esta no lo podía creer y por falta de respiración salieron de ese estanque y le agradecieron al padre Nick por todo y salieron caminando.

-ves no fue la despedida, ahora estoy contigo de nuevo.-le dijo Levi aun sonriente.

-te extrañe mi enanin.-dijo Hanji regalándole una sonrisa única, a cual Levi solo le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Cuando salieron no podían en solo pensar que le dirían a sus amigos y a todos que había sucedido y porque Levi seguía vivo.

-primero le pateare el culo a Erwin.-dijo en tono amenazante haciendo que sus ojos tornaran grises brillantes.

-como extrañe esos ojos mi amor.-dijo con cariño Hanji.

-y yo tu sonrisa y esos ojos chocolatosos detrás de esos lentes, amour.

.

Después de un alarga charla sin despegarse de las manos, con un puchero Hanji convenció de ir donde su amiga riko.

-odio como me manipulas con tu belleza y mi amor por ti.-dijo resignado

Tocaron la puerta dos veces y salió una mujer peli-plateada arreglada y lista para salir. La pareja se quedó sorprendida porque riko no dio una expresión de sorpresa sino no que se vio enojada y dijo.-Hanji, sabes que odio a este idiota.

-que no recordabas que estaba muerto puta.-dijo con mirada desafiante.

-claro, sino ya estuviera en primera fila.-dijo burlona

-que no recuerdas que murió hace tres meses.-dijo Hanji aun sorprendida

-Es broma verdad?- dijo riko levantando una ceja

-es enserio no recuerdas?-dijo Hanji aún más sorprendida

- por supuesto que no, de donde sacas esas cosas?

La pareja se miró y se relajaron y se dieron cuenta que por algo, o alguien había hecho que nadie recordara lo sucedido pero no le dieron importancia eso solo querían estar juntos ese momento.

-para dónde vas así riko?

-al hospital, Mike está enfermo, vamos?

-claro, te acompaño – dijo interrumpiendo a Hanji que iba a decir algo.

Las mujeres se vieron sorprendidas al ver esa expresión de Levi nunca iban a imaginar que Levi iba a ser una cosa así

.

Después de entrar en el hospital, Hanji y Levi se dieron cuenta que no solo habían olvidado lo de Levi sino que también la depresión, después de hablar con el doctor pixis, luego se fueron a la habitación de Mike donde estaba Nanaba al lado de él. Y Levi se acercó y dijo unas palabras que dejaron a todos los presentes confundidos.

-Gracias.-dijo Levi con mucha normalidad.

-porque?.-dijo Mike confundido

-por hacer que recuperara a lo que mas amo.

De ahí Hanji entendido que si no fuera por el olfato de Mike no hubiera sabido que Levi estaba a su lado y en ese preciso momento no estuvieran juntos.

-Por cierto Mike, voy a considerar el comentario de llevarme a la cama a Hanji.-dijo en tono serio y Hanji solo abrió mucho los ojos.

- ni lo pienses enano de mierda.-dijo riko abrazando a Hanji.

-porque ella es mi novia.

-y ella es mi amiga y tengo que hablar con ella.-dijo riko

-tendrás que esperar puta, porque no aguanto más eh esperado mucho tiempo.-dijo Levi llevándose a Hanji corriendo quedado confundidos a Nanaba y Mike y riko solo quedo enojada.

Hanji lo comprendía, pero nunca se imaginó que esa noche iba ser la mejor.

.

.

**Espero que les guste (en el próximo cap va estar el lemmon :3)**

**Saludes al levihanji fans :D**

**Hasta el próximo cap**

**Review?... **


	7. Noche candente

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

**ADVERTENCIA:** EN ESTE TEXTO HAY CONTENIDO SEXUAL.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 7: noche candente**

-que me quieres hacer, chiquitín pervertido.-dijo en tono burlón

-tú ya sabes mi zoe.- este le dijo regalándole otra sonrisa.

Levi llevo a Hanji, a la habitación y casa de él porque sabía que Hanji era muy desordenada y no quería que ese deseo y pasión se desapareciera de él.

En esa noche los dos sabían que tenían que hacer así que comenzaron.

Levi comenzó a recórrele la espalda Hanji hasta a llegar a la acintura y sosteniendo su cadera la beso con esos delgados labios a esos labios carnosos. Él no se contenía y le comenzó a acariciarle la parte de atrás y la llevo a la cama todavía seguían besándose con pasión, después Levi dejo de juguetear con la boca de Hanji y comenzó a chupetear la parte del cuello y mandíbula la cual Hanji hacia tanto suspiros como jadeos y dijo un gemir cuando sintió un mordisco en su yugular lo cual hizo sonrojarla y Levi a tal acción sonrió de lado.

La mano de Levi cruzo el extremo de acariciar más allá de enzima de la ropa de zoe, caricias suaves se le daban en el plano abdomen de la chica haciendo que Levi le sacara la camisa tirándola lo más lejos posible. Los ojos de Levi se toparon con un sostén negro, la mano que estaba en la espalda de zoe desabrocho el sostén y Levi lo quito para ver esos preciosos pechos de color casi morena y pezones rosados y la lengua de Levi no tardo en atacar los exquisitos montes de Hanji, tanto el deseo y los gemidos llenaron el lugar, Hanji sentía como las manos de Levi a acariciaba su pecho de vez en cuando. Lambiendo, chupando y mordiendo tres palabras que movían a Levi a seguir la acción.

Hanji, no quería ser la única que hacía sentir placer al otro, las mujeres también tienen derecho de ser la que manda en la cama y en rápido movimiento Hanji quito la cabeza de su cuerpo y le quito la camisa, bueno, rasgándola y vio ese marcado pecho seguidos por bíceps de piel pálida, con solo ese cuerpo se imaginaba toda la noche completa haciendo que Hanji se sonrojara y sintiera una sensación de pies a cabeza, una sensación de placer y hacer el amor con Levi.

-me quitaste la camisa, antes de que me la quitara.-dijo burlón y sorprendido a la vez

-¿importa?-dijo Hanji aun sonrojada

-no, solo que de estas no te salva nadie.-susurro al oído de zoe, haciendo que esta se sonrojara más.

Aun con el sonrojo de zoe no le importaba, quería también hacer suspira a su Levi. Así que comenzó a darle pequeños besos desde el pecho hasta el cuello, Levi sentía el aliento de zoe en su oreja y eso lo hizo tensar un poco, entonces Hanji comenzó la acción de morder a su acompañante. Levi mordió fuerte su labio inferior para no soltar un gemido de placer, esa mujer la estaba volviendo loco haciendo que su miembro se poniera duro en cada caricia y mordida que le hacia Hanji en su cuerpo.

-Hanji hazme recordar el dolor, mordiéndome en de vez en cuando…-dijo al soltar un suspiro, Hanji solo sonrió al ver que su acción estaba completa pero confundida

-¿porque dices eso?

-necesito disciplina, de controlar la bestia que hay en mí, estoy tratando de controlarme cuando soy mordido por ti-dijo

-pero en esta noche es cuando más la necesito.- dijo zoe con una voz sensual la cual Levi hizo que le quitara el pantalón.

Hizo casi una sonrisa malvada al ver esas braguitas de color negro, no aguantaba más, solo pensaba en penétrala ya que su ''amigo'' lo pedía pero no tan pronto quería sentir esa suave piel y su intimidad.

Sus manos acariciaban esas piernas largas de piel suave que lo volvía aún más loco, así que las abrió lentamente hasta encontrarse con una zona húmeda y acerco su cabeza ahí, su lengua paso bruscamente en aquella zona haciendo que Hanji de un fuerte gemir, lo cual hizo que el miembro de Levi se pusiera más duro. Después eso retiro esas bragas, mirando toda su intimidad mojada, atravesó su pared femenina con su lengua cada vez más profunda, haciendo que la mujer gimiera más fuerte.

Levi mordió si clítoris haciendo que la mujer se encorvara y estirara su mano en la cabeza de Rivaille, haciendo que ella pidiera mas, el hombre no hizo más que hacerle caso a su petición, Rivaille metió dos dedos dentro de ella causando un muy fuerte gemido, la mujer era estrecha, ella solo pidió más y Levi lo hizo más fuerte y seguido que hizo que zoe llegara al clímax, llenando los dedos de Levi con su jugo, Levi saco los dedos de su interior y comenzó a chupar ese delicioso líquido. Hanji se sonrojo más al ver eso, Levi es muy limpio jamás vio hacer algo tan ''sucio''.

Hanji alcanzo a visualizar el pequeño bulto en su ropa y comenzó a acercarse lo cual Levi se dio cuenta, él le guio la mano a la zona donde su miembro que estaba erecto, Hanji se mordió el labio y rápidamente le saco el pantalón y los bóxer, entonces comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo y cada segundo aumentaba la velocidad, hasta que comenzó meterlo, -se siente duro.-pensó Hanji, y logro meterlo en toda su boca, causándole un placer extremo a Levi esa lengua que lo masajeaba desde el interior le hacía tener más deseo.

-¿te gusta?- dijo Hanji como ronroneándole

- me encanta, mon amour.-dijo Levi

Hanji apresuro la embestidas en su boca con el miembro de Rivaille, Hanji se dio cuenta de que Rivaille iba a llegar al clímax y se corrió en su boca, esta lo trago después de saborear ese líquido. Levi abrió la boca de Hanji y está pregunto.

-porque me bares la boca.

-quiero asegurarme de que lo tragaste todo y veo que sí.-dijo con una sonrisa

-por supuesto que sí, ¿no confías en mí?

-claro que si.-termino con un beso que le propuso a Hanji

Ambos habían acordado el siguiente paso.

-se delicado conmigo.-dijo con un puchero

-no me hagas pucheros, que después me arrepiento, loca.-Sin más que decir Levi se introduce lentamente en ella, ya que sabía que era virgen, pero se topó con el himen la prueba de su pureza y en un movimiento poco brusco la rompió.

-ahhhhhhh!- Hanji echo lágrimas en su rostro, aunque estaba abrazada a Rivaille le dolía, esa sensación de dolor era insoportable y causa de eso araño profundamente a Rivaille en la espalda.

-tranquila, eres mía, cherry.-susurrando en el oído de Hanji. Se quedaron cinco minutos en esa posición par que Hanji se acostumbrará a su nueva visita.

-amor, me puedo mover.-Levi todavía le susurraba

-no sabes cuánto lo deseo.-dio susurrándole también

Poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas llegaron a ser totalmente fuertes, la mujer era realmente estrecha, las paredes de su vagina se ajuntaban con su pene y eso le provocaba más deseo y lujuria. Sexo, sudor y calor las palabras que podían definir el ambiente en ese momento, los gemidos se escuchaban en todos lados y la luz de la luna los ajuntaba en esa noche.

-ahhh! ahh ahh! Rivaille!.-decía la mujer en cada entrada y salida y a Levi le encantaba que digiera su nombre entre gemidos.

Rivaille llego a morderle la oreja de su querida zoe y en este aumento el placer en un punto que iba llegar al clímax. En fin de todo esto se corrieron los dos juntos.

Levi por instinto cogió las caderas de Hanji profundizando la penetración y este llenándola toda de su líquido. Hanji sentía en sus entrañas cosquillas y vio que de ella salía sangre y solo se quedó abrazada a Rivaille.

Luego de ello se quedaron rendidos acostados en la cama y Hanji a pesar de la estatura de Levi se recostó en el pecho de él y este le echo mano en la cintura para que se apegara más al el.

-te amo Levi Rivaille.-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

-te amo Hanji zoe.-dijo respondiéndole con una sonrisa

Se quedaron dormidos al saber que estaban juntos de nuevo, y que manera mejor de volver que hacer su primera vez…

.

.

**°/° este es el primer lemmon que hago en toda mi vida, espero que les guste (/-\) porque como me ignoraron en Facebook y no me ayudaron por el lemmon no sé si les guste **

**Un saludo a levihanji fans :D**

**Hasta el próximo cap **


	8. Familia

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Capítulo 8: familia**

Había tocado tres veces la puerta y una persona sale de ella.

-ah? Que pasa Hanji, ¿estás bien?-pregunto riko

-sí, porque crees que no.-pregunto la chica de lentes

-bueno, después de casarte con ese enano, ya nisiquiera el me deja tocarte.-después de eso la abraza.

-hay, pero eso fue hace dos semanas.-dijo esta con una sonrisa

-eh?, ¿porque viniste?

-me acompañas al hospital.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿qué? ¿Estas enferma?-dijo riko revisando su cuerpo

-ah, no, es solo un aprueba de sangre.

-¿porque una prueba de sangre?

-déjate de preguntas y vamos, ¿sí?

-bueno está bien…-dijo realmente confundida, no sabía qué era eso de una prueba de sangre

Hanji y riko fueron al hospital pero riko estaba totalmente confundida. Estas solo entraron y Hanji dijo que tenía una cita, pasaron a la sala y le sacaron sangre a Hanji en la coyuntura del antebrazo y la muñeca. Después de eso solo esperaron al doctor con los resultados hasta que apareció.

-aquí está el resultado señorita zoe.-dijo este

-gracias.-Hanji al ver el resultado soltó llanto, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Riko por curiosidad vio los resultados y esta quedo realmente sorprendida.

-riko, ¿cómo se lo digo?-dijo zoe con una sonrisa

-él es tu esposo, debes decirlo con tranquilidad y encubriendo la sorpresa.-le dijo a Hanji casi gritando a su lado

-¿y cómo hago eso?-dijo Hanji con una mano en su cabeza

-solo déjame aconsejarte.-dijo riko con una sonrisa

Después de lo que le dijo le hizo caso a eso y se dispuso hacer el ''concejo''

.

Al llegar a casa, se puso a cocinar el platillo favorito de Levi, solo era uno por que el casi no comía y un él té con su sabor favorito y al terminar solo dejo una tarjeta con el resultado y la ''sorpresa''. Además de que limpio toda la casa.

Levi al entrar solo encontró una Hanji sonriente junto una bandeja con su comida y bebida favorita y una tarjeta.

-bienvenido a casa, amor.-dijo Hanji más feliz que nunca

-a que se debe, Hanji, solo haces esto cuando hay una noticia, ¿qué tienes que decirme? habla mujer.-ante esas palabras Hanji se tensó.

-me conoces muy bien, te lo diré cuando leas esta tarjeta.- dijo señalando

Levi se sentó en frente de su esposa y primero sirvió el té, y tomo un sorbo con su típica forma de beber, este abrió y leyó la tarjeta.

…

Amor mío

''Espero que estés feliz porque nos casamos, estoy embarazada, espero que nos llevemos mejor de lo que podríamos estar ahora''

Atte: Hanji zoe.

…..

Casi se muere ahogado con el té por leerlo, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se acercó a su mujer y acaricio su vientre.

-¿desde cuándo estas así?-susurro en su oído

-casados, hace dos semanas.-dijo con una sonrisa

Levi frunció el ceño.-no embarazada idiota.

-desde un mes.-luego tomo su mano

-desde...

-sí, desde cuando lo hicimos.-después de eso Levi recostó su cabeza en el vientre de su mujer donde estaba lo más preciado de una mujer y deseado por un hombre. Un hijo.

Los dos al sentir a su bebe solo recordaban cuando sus almas y corazones eran tomados. ''Dentro de ocho meses, tendré lo que siempre eh querido desde el principio'' pensó Levi y se quedó en la misma posición todo el día con su familia

Así el comienzo de la prueba de amor para los dos fue la muerte y después la felicidad de estar vivos. El resultado más grande del corazón, curo su frialdad ya que tenía a su lado tenía a su familia.

…**FIN**…

**Este es el final, lo hice corto porque es mi primer fic y no quería sobre pasarme en pláticas, tal vez haga extras pero no estoy segura.**

**Gracias por seguirme en la historia, un saludo a levihanji fans :3**

**Review?...**


	9. Extra 1: la boda

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isyame.

PALABRAS MUDAS

**Extra 1: la boda**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volvieron a estar juntos e hicieron lo esperado. Pero todavía se preguntaban por qué no recordaban nada. A Levi se le hizo una idea para vengarse de Erwin y retomar a su mujer y este aconsejo que primero le hicieran preguntas a Erwin sobre que sabían de Levi, después de haberlo creído muerto. Entonces los dos fueron juntos a la casa de Erwin.

-estas seguro de esto, Levi?-dijo Hanji tomada de la mano con Levi.

-por supuesto, no es que fuera una venganza.-dijo, lo que era sospechanté para zoe.

-hablas raro mi enanin.-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hanji ya déjame de decirme así es molesto, querida loca.-decía este tocando la puerta de Erwin.

Erwin abrió la puerta y en sus ojos reflejaban alguno celos y Levi al notarlo acerco más a Hanji a su cuerpo y este sonrió.

-podemos pasar, ¿si no te molesta?-dijo Levi

-no, no me molesta.-dijo este con una sonrisa fingida y entonces estos entraron

Le hicieron preguntas sobre Levi y que habían hecho en ese tiempo Erwin solo dijo que nosotros estábamos de vacaciones y lo cual se nos pareció muy raro, a esas alturas ya habíamos a cavado con Erwin pero Levi insistió en hacerle preguntas comprometedoras como ¿Qué te parece Hanji? O ¿cómo te imaginas a Hanji como tu novia? Yo me ruborice por eso, ya que en ese tiempo solo duramos dos días de novios y no nos habíamos besado para nada. Erwin no dijo ni una sola palabra y bajo la mirada íbamos saliendo cuando paramos en ese jardín tan bien cuidado en la casa de Erwin y entonces allí comenzamos con nuestra aventura que duraría años.

Levi solo se arrodillo en frente de mí y me acerco su boca a mi mano y saco una cajita tanto particular que era de terciopelo rojo y este lo abrió y había anilló de oro negro con un diamante blanco en la mitad y dos a los lados y me lo dijo con suaves palabras.

-Hanji zoe, eres la mujer que amo y quiero casarme contigo.-dijo este regalándole una sonrisa.

Hanji con pocas lágrimas en los ojos dijo- sí, acepto casarme contigo.

Levi sonreía en lo bajo abrazando a Hanji que ya era su comprometida. Y sonrió mas triunfal cuando supo que lo hizo en frente de Erwin y este solo se dijo en su mente- me vengue de Erwin por tocar a mi chica pero ya me condene a muerte y estoy matriculado.-dijo este por preocupación ya que nunca pensó que se iba a casar.

Después de todo lo ocurrido se iban a casar lo antes posible, lo que en otras palabras dice que tenían mucho trabajo, pero después de una semana ya tenían todo casi listo solo bastaba el traje del novio y el vestido de la novia, Hanji quería darle sorpresa solo le dijo eso a él y Levi le dijo también eso. Pero ambos no sabían que los dos estaban en blanco. Hanji se resignó a buscar a riko y que le ayudara lo más que pueda y Levi estaría con Erwin para más tortura.

.

Hanji toco la puerta desesperada ya que no le abrían.

-¿qué te pasa Hanji? ¿Que son esos estrujados?-pregunto riko abriendo la puerta

-ayúdame con el vestido de novia.-dijo Hanji un tanto cansada.

-como que no tienes vestido, vamos.-tirando diciendo llevando de un codo a su amiga Hanji y cerrando la puerta de residencia

.

Llegaron a una casa de moda que era perfecta para vistos de novias.

-que es este lugar riko.-dijo la chica de lentes

-este es el lugar donde compraras tu vestido.-dijo esta con una sonrisa

Pasaron toda la tarde buscando su vestido hasta que lo encontraron ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a casa y un Levi molesto no quería encontrar y bueno terminaron con las compras y esta solo dijo.

-esta hermoso, gracias por dejarme ayudar con eso Hanji.-dijo muy feliz riko

-si gracias aunque me lastimaste con la probada de cada vestido, a Levi le encantara.-dijo muy feliz

-me arruinaste la felicidad cuando dijiste ''Levi''.-dijo con señal de disgusto.

-tranquila riko, no es para tanto.-dijo esta con una sonrisa más grande

-no es para tanto yo odio a ese enano, pero sé que te ama.-dijo esta con un poco de furia pero un poco amigable.

-qué bueno que me hallas dicho lo mismo de nuevo.

-eh? ¿Qué?

-no nada

No hablaron más en el camino a casa, pero cuando Hanji llego encontró a un Levi molesto y con cara de ''que son estas horas de llegar''. Esta solo se disculpó y Levi la entendió porque y también había llegado a esa hora se quedaron dormidos al saber que pasado-mañana seria marido y mujer.

*****DIA DE LA BODA*****

Todo estaba preparado, habían llegado los invitados, todo estaba en orden, los padrinos y madrinas en su lugar y Eren jeager unos de los padrinos se le acerco a Levi y le pregunto.

-¿nervioso? -Levi se tensó un poco al saber que el mocoso tenía razón y esta vez fue amigable y no amargado y grosero.

-sí y mucho.-este vestía con un traje color negro pero elegante zaparos del mismo color y una pañoleta peculiar que estaba amarrada a su cuello.

Se entraba la música de entrada y aparecía Hanji con Moblit, que la iba a entregar.

Vestía un precioso vestido blanco con decoraciones y pequeños. Canutillas de rosas y hojas de color rojo que caía desde el busto hasta el final del vestido que terminaba con rosas grandes, el vestido en el busto era escotado que hacían ver un poco de sus pechos y un corset por detrás, por ultimo unas magas que iniciaban debajo del hombro, su maquillaje era algo natural y su peinado era rizos perfectamente hechos y unas gafas elegantes. Y por fin llego al altar con su novio y entre minutos su esposo.

-te ves preciosa, mi amor.-mirándola de arriba hacia abajo

-sé que te fascinan los colores oscuros y que manera que rojo.-dijo está sonriéndole

-rojo, significa pasión.-pensó Levi

Después de varios minutos de promesas que se cumplirían con el tiempo llego la hora de la verdad.

-Levi Rivaille aceptas a Hanji como legítima esposa.-dijo el padre Nick.-acepto-dijo Rivaille.

-Hanji zoe aceptas a Levi Rivaille como tu esposo.-dijo este.- acepto- dijo Hanji

-si hay alguien que quiera interponerse en esta reunión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.-Erwin iba a decir algo pero llego riko y lo beso antes de que hablara. Y luego de eso se pusieron esos anillos que unirían sus vidas, anillos que significa amor para los dos.

-bueno, ahora yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar al a novia.-cuando Levi beso a Hanji se sintió como esa noche que la estaba besando como un alma despojada sentía el mismo amor cuando se había enamorado de él se sentían orgullos de estar juntos otra vez.

Después de eso no hicieron más que celebrar, beber, y emborrachar. Casi no se acordaban de nada pero vivirían felices sobre todo por lo que ''venia''. Al final los dos se quedaron sonriendo con la mejor sonrisa que se podrían entregar uno al otro y más feliz quedo Levi limpiando el desorden que le dejaron.

.

.

**Sarah, tu explicación de que paso con Erwin :D. También hare un extra de la famosa pelea que llevo a Levi a la muerte -u-**

**Nos vemos (?) saludo a levihanji fans (****눈****_****눈****)v**

**Review?...**


End file.
